A day at the beach
by tvshowfan2604
Summary: The group goes to the beach and enjoys a day of laziness and fun.


_i don't own anything!_

It was another hot day at Hollywood Arts and at lunch the usual group was once again complaining about the heat. "Sooo, we could go to the beach tomorrow. It was fun last time and I felt sooo much better." said Cat. The others groaned. "No, it wasn't fun! We were stuck in this insanely hot RV for hours. I felt like I was being baked in an oven." complained Andre.

"But it was refreshing once we were at the actual beach." remembered Tori and Beck nodded. "Yeah, then we had a lot of fun. And it's highly unlikely that we'll once again be stuck in the RV." "Yeah, because we're not bringing it. We take two cars this time." answered Tori. "Yay! I love the beach." Cat bounced up and down.

"Well, it looks like we're going to the beach tomorrow." said Andre. "Ok, whose cars do we take? I can drive and Beck, are you driving the other one?" "Sure. So, it's me, Jade and Cat. Andre you pick up Tori and Robbie. This way there will be no murdering or fights on the way over." Beck looked at his girlfriend as he said it and then grimaced because she had punched him. "Everybody ok with it?" They all agreed and planned when to meet and who would bring food, drinks and plays.

Jade had stayed the night at Beck's and had already packed so she could relax as Beck was running around the RV and searching for his stuff. "Do you really need three towels? What are they even for?" asked Jade perplexed as Beck packed them into his bag. "One to lie on the beach, the second to dry off and a spare one for surprises." "Dude, you're much more a woman then I am." "Not funny."

"Oh, no, you can't pack these trunks, they look ugly. These one neither. No, let me chose." said Jade, clearly not ok with his selection. "What do you have against these? They are really cool." "Yeah, too cool. I wanna show you off and not fight the whole day for your attention." "Ooooh, so sweet." The packing process was interrupted for a quick kiss which grew into a passionate one and ended in a half hour make out session. Finally they had everything and were heading to pick Cat up.

Cat was her usual bouncy, happy self but Jade was in a good mood so she was letting Cat be. She even agreed to sing with her a "cute pop song" by Katy Perry. Beck was smiling while driving, he loved it when Jade was this open and herself around others without her barriers up. And the voices of the two beauties were really good together. "Hey, for the next big showcase you two should do a duet together." he said. Cat giggled and jumped up and down as far as she could in the car. "Whatever." But even though Jade hadn't sounded enthusiastic Beck and Cat had seen the smile.

At the beach the girls run off to a cabin to get changed and the three boys searched for a good spot to lounge for the day. They wanted to have enough space for themselves but also it wouldn't be all bad to be surrounded by hot chicks. Finally they found a spot. It was near the ice cream parlour so they had enough possibilities to watch others and there was also space for them to play volleyball or something. Now they only had to wait for the girls who had been gone for nearly 30 minutes. What did they do?

The question was soon answered as they appeared, two boys and a girl in tow. Cat was chatting animatedly and one boy seemed especially interested because he wouldn't leave her side for anything, not even little girls on skates who were aiming at him.

Tori was talking to the other guy and the girl was walking right behind them. She was blonde with curly, shoulder-length hair and a really hot figure, curves in all the right places which she showed off in one of the skimpiest bikinis any of the three Hollywood Arts boys had ever seen. "Oh, wow. This is what I dream of at night." exclaimed Robbie, clearly elated. Andre nodded. "If she isn't the perfect girl, I don't know who is." he said.

Right at the moment as Beck opened his mouth to respond, Jade appeared behind the group. She was wearing a black bikini with a little see-through sarong over her bottoms. And this was how Beck saw his dream girl. How could a slutty blonde compare with that? Beck once again looked at the attractive blonde girl who wasn't one-tenth as striking as the brunette behind her.

When the six had finally arrived at their spot Andre and Robbie immediately turned to the blonde and asked her about her name, where she came from and if she wanted help with her sunscreen.

Beck, however, did not even glance in her direction but went in for a kiss with his girlfriend. He needed to feel her lips on his, her tongue exploring his mouth, her body pressed against his. When they stopped for breath he whispered against her lips: "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. God, you look so hot in a bikini, you should start to wear it all the time." "Whatever." To emphasis her point Jade punched his arm but she also smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Tori interrupted their moment. "Hey, guys, if you're finished sucking faces we can discuss what to do now. Swimming, volleyball, tanning?" Beck had spun Jade before him so she was blocking his front. First he needed cold water or a room to enjoy some alone time with his girlfriend.

"Beck is going swimming." said Jade, took his hand and then the two were running into the sea. "Way to let him decide." muttered Tori but bounced back quickly. "So we're joining them, or what?" "Yay!" Six of them were racing to the water and soon all eight splashed around happily. Only Sandy, the blonde, had been staying on the beach.

As the day passed by the group had lots of fun. Robbie and Andre tried to flirt with Sandy but she wouldn't give either of them a second glance. She also did not speak to any girl even though Cat and Tori had tried to strike up a conversation. Jade hadn't even bothered.

The only people Sandy would speak to were the two guys who had come with her. She also did not join in any sport, play or fun but just layed there and tanned. But her eyes stayed on Beck the whole time, hidden by huge sunglasses and she waited for the perfect moment to approach.

Jade was gone with Cat to get ice cream and possibly have some girl talk about this cute boy who wouldn't leave Cat's side and the others were lounging around. Tom and John were playing football with Andre and Robbie, Tori was sleeping and Beck was sitting on his towel, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Then he felt someone sitting close to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey, sweetie, do you want to do something fun? I had a few ideas." A husky whisper in his ear and Beck knew this would not end well. He tried to pry her arms off of him and stood up. "No, thanks. You can go over to your towel again." Now the blonde stood up, too. But instead of leaving him alone she walked closer. "Your girlfriend doesn't need to know if you're scared about that. I can just leave and you are searching for a bathroom. I can sure show you a good time." While trying to seduce him she walked closer and Beck took some steps backwards. "Look, I am not interested. 1) Because I love Jade and 2) because I don't do liars." he said. Now the girl was getting furious, how dare he reject her. "Maybe I should just tell your girlfriend that you tried to kiss me. She seems like the jealous type." Sandy spat.

That's when Beck heard the best voice ever, Jade's. "And maybe I should just break a few things on your body, you BITCH." she half yelled. And then she tackled Sandy to the ground and tried to punch her nose. Luckily Beck's reaction was fast and he held her arms back in time and then tried to make her stand up. The others from the group had been alerted by Jade's scream and were now standing there, watching the fight. "Real classy." murmured Tori but the four guys were grinning wildly. "This is so good." one of them said. "Oh, Jade, you lost your ice cream." Cat remarked crestfallen.

Sandy was laying on her back with Jade sitting on her stomach, arms in the grip of Beck. He tried to sooth her but it hadn't worked yet and the girl tried to struggle free. Sandy did the same. Then two things happened at once, Beck lost his grip on Jade's right arm and Sandy managed to sit up. This meant she was punched right in the face because of her abrupt reaction. Everyone laughed and Jade got up satisfied. "It's no real challenge if the rival knocks herself out." she said and walked away.

Beck followed his girlfriend. Sandy's two friends came over to her and then left with her and the others just went back to their towels and layed down. It wasn't out of the ordinary to have an activity interrupted by a fight. Only Tori was looking slightly shocked. "Does Jade have to punch everyone that comes near Beck?" she asked no one in particular. "Yes." "Yeah, pretty much." "Yeah, it's her thing." All three answered immediately.

Beck followed Jade to one of the cabins where the girls had changed earlier that day. She walked right in but didn't close the door so Beck could follow. He locked the door and watched his girl holding her right hand under cold water. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked a little concerned. "Not really." she answered. "You know, it hadn't been necessary to hurt Sandy. I could have handled that." "She was a bitch and she needed the pain." Beck only smiled. He couldn't really say anything because he also saw it that way. "You know how I don't like you using violence to make your point but you were really hot out there. It shouldn't make me all hot and bothered but it did. This is why I put up with all your jealousy you're fucking gorgeous that way." And with that he had is arms around Jade and was kissing her passionately.

When the couple came back to the others, they were holding hands and Beck was smiling. Jade also looked content and the friends knew that the day could continue as if nothing happened. They stayed till late in the evening, went swimming, played ball games and just enjoyed the lazy day. Even Jade was smiling. But that also could be because Beck didn't leave her side for long. They were affectionate in a way that none of the others had ever seen in public. To say it was a great day for all of them would be an understatement.

4


End file.
